puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Shin Ichijo
Shin Ichijo is the main protagonist of King of Prism. After seeing a performance by Over The Rainbow, he enrolls at Edel Rose and wants to become a Prism Star like Hiro Hayami. Bio Appearance Shin is an average height boy with short, dark blue hair and red eyes. He wears a pendant around his neck given to him by Louis Kisaragi. Personality He is a young man of authentic nature with a radiant, upbeat, and positive attitude. Shin always thinks of ways he can help others and is obedient towards those he respects and a good listener. He is very innocent and simple and is often honest about his feelings. Role In Plot A shining new world Shin first discovers the world of Prism Shows thanks to Louis Kisaragi, a mysterious boy he meets one night on his way home. Louis gives Shin his pendant, telling Shin to "Show him a Prism Show" and a ticket to Over The Rainbow's Live later that night. After seeing Over The Rainbow's Live, Shin is fascinated with Prism Shows and is suddenly filled with a feeling of determination, he tries to imitate Over The Rainbow's Prism Jump with his bicycle but falls to the ground. Hijiri Himuro, who happened to see him, helps Shin up and asks him if he likes Prism Shows, and is later offered to enroll in Edel Rose. After Shin settles down in Edel Rose's dorms, he is asked to go to a location by Hijiri. He goes there and meets the members of Over The Rainbow, Kouji, Hiro, and Kazuki waiting for him. They personally talk to Shin and give him various advice and they also tell him the history of their unit. When asked by Hiro why Shin enrolled in Edel Rose, Over The Rainbow are intrigued by his response and immediately sensed his potential as a Prism Star. They entrust Shin to help bring Edel Rose forward, as the current members of Edel Rose feel distant with each other. Later, Shin decides to go and practice by himself at the underground rink, but unexpectedly finds Kouji there and is challenged to a Prism Battle. Shin jumps "Shin Infinite Hug" and Kouji recalls the feeling when he first performed a Prism Show with Hiro. At the end of the battle, Kouji gives Shin a song he made "Over The Sunshine". On the night of Rose Party, Kouji announces Over The Rainbow's indefinite hiatus and Hiro and Kazuki's participation in the upcoming Prism King Cup. After they perform their last song "Flavor" Kouji leaves for the airport with Ito Suzuno. The stage and the audience fall quiet and is filled with the sounds of fans crying. Shin watches backstage with the rest of the Edel Rose boys as the lights go out. Hijiri comes up to Shin, telling Shin that it's "his turn" and that Kouji left him a message, telling him to make everyone smile again with the song he gave him. Shin performs a Prism Show using the song Kouji gave him and is later joined in with Hiro and Kazuki, ending Rose Party with everyone's restored smiles. Image Songs * Sweet Sweet Sweet * Over The Sunshine * Over The Sunshine -Shin with Over The Rainbow- (with Over The Rainbow) * CRAZY GONNA CRAZY (with Louis) * Vi Va Vacances! (with Kakeru) * Yakusoku no Sagittarius (with Taiga and Leo) * Sing New Shine (with Kakeru and Leo) * Ride On! Sportsmanship (with Minato) * HEART♡IRO♡TORI DREAM * Platonic Sword (Controlled by Shine) * BRAND NEW TOMORROW * Silent Promise - Louis & Shin ver. - * Daisuki Refrain * Dramatic LOVE! - Shin debut ver.- Trivia *He ranked 4th place in the official popularity poll "Next Generation Prism Star Grand Election". *He shares the same birth date with Louis Kisaragi. *The day he met Louis Kisaragi was July 7th, a day celebrated in Japan as Tanabata Day. **Tanabata's tale is about star-crossed lovers who are only able to meet once a year on July 7th (Tanabata Day). In the ending preview of King Of Prism, Louis tells Shin that he "crossed a thousand years just to meet him." *He has a dark crescent moon marking at the back of his neck that is visible during performances. Gallery Shin Ichijo/Image GalleryCategory:King of Prism Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Prism Stars Category:Edel Rose Category:Main Characters